Society will be unable to reap the benefits of the most promising era in the history of Biomedical science unless a critical mass of clinician-scientists can be recruited to play key roles in bridging the gap between the laboratory bench and the bedside. The NIGMS-sponsored MSTP program has been highly successful in recruiting, training, and retaining physician-scientists. In this renewal application, funds are requested to continue (years 25-29) support of M.D., Ph.D. training programs at the University of Rochester. Substantial institutional resources will continue to be committed to provide our trainees the depth mid breadth of training required to succeed in the biomedical sciences. Significant changes in our Medical School curriculum have markedly enhanced the flexibility and integration of our M.D., Ph.D. program. Recent investment in our institution has resulted in the recruitment of any new faculty who together has markedly enhanced the research strength of our school. Collectively, we have an environment that can tailor programs to the unique needs of our students, The best measure of a program?s success is the documented achievements of its graduates. Overwhelmingly, the majority of our students have remained in the academic pipeline. By any measure, they are a highly successful cohort.